


The Thought's What Counts

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt making the desk space for Blaine was a huge success-depending how you define success</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought's What Counts

"K-Kurt" Blaine's voice trembled as he smiled, holding his fiancé's face, kissing him again and again. 

"It's what you planned, right? I made sure the colours worked with _our_ apartment, and honestly, it makes it feel more homely." Kurt said nervous, smiling. Glad that Rachel had rattled off an excuse of wanting to spend time with Mercede's and leaving them alone in the loft.

Blaine pulled Kurt into another kiss "Kurt, it's perfect. I can't believe we're going to do this" 

Kurt chuckled, this time taking his turn to kiss Blaine. "We  _are_ going to do this.  _Together._ " Kurt smiled as Blaine's eyes watered up again

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

Blaine stepped forward breaking their moment of eye contact to kiss Kurt again, for what felt lie the billionth time but it didn't matter- he could do this for eternity.

When they broke apart Kurt took Blaine's hand, smiling as he walked back to their bedroom, but Blaine shook his head.

"You don't-"

"Here" Blaine said soft, then lifted Kurt up onto the desk. "Here" he breathed again, kissing Kurt's neck as his hands tugged at Kurt's pants, getting the button popped and fly undone. 

"Oh!" Kurt breathed out fast as Blaine dropped to his knees, his mouth sinfully tight and wet around his cock. Kurt tried to crack the gell and entwine his hands into Blaine's hair, watching as his fiancé bobbed his head up and down. "Blaiinee" Kurt whimpered, his fiance popping his head off of Kurt's cock, his lips red as he leaned in licking the precum from the tip of Kurt's cock. "Yes?" 

Kurt leaned back, opening the top draw of Blaine's new desk space, pulling out a condom and bottle of lube. 

"Oh my god, I love you" Blaine beamed as Kurt smiled and chuckled, handing Blaine the small bottle as he pulled off his pants and boxers, properly rolling the condom onto his cock as he took off his shirt. Grabbing Blaine by the hem and pulling him closer, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. 

"What do you want, baby?" he asked Blaine soft, rubbing his hands up his sides as Blaine's face scrunched up as he stretched himself.

"I-i want to ride you" Blaine gasped as he let a second finger sink into himself.

Kurt nodded, leading Blaine with him as he sat down onto the chair, spreading his legs. "Let me take care of you" Kurt said soft, his hand grabbing Blaine's ass, pulling him forward, Blaine groaning at the touch.

"Want you Kurt" blaine whimpered as he grabbed Kurt's cock, bracing himself with the chair. He paused, his eyes meeting Kurt's crystal blue eyes. 

"Love you" Kurt said with a smile, leaning up as Blaine lent down, meeting each other in the passionate kiss. 

Kurt gasped as Blaine whimpered, lowering himself down onto his cock. 

"Gosh Blaine! Maybe I should join your yoga class." he breathed, his hands soothing Blaine everywhere. "You're so strong"

Blaine let out a gasp of a chuckle, shakily moving on Kurt's cock. Their moans and sounds echoing around their loft.  _Theirs_.

Blaine increased his pace on Kurt's cock, Kurt's leg kicked out, hitting the desk, making the lamp fall and shatter to the ground. 

They both ignored it, heat coiling in Kurt's stomach as he snapped up into Blaine, Blaine gasping under him. Kurt groaned, and lifted Blaine up and down onto the desk, the desk creaking under them. Blaine gasped as he called out Kurt's name, his hand flying around his cock, coming hard. His legs moving to wrap around Kurt, his foot caught on the chair and he kicked it off, sending the chair toppling to the ground.

Kurt groaned his hands grasping at Blaine, thrusting faster into Blaine, panting against his ear. 

The desk finally creaked and with a surprised yelp from Kurt, it fell to the floor in pieces, Kurt landed with  "oomph" on top of Blaine.

"Oww" Blaine mumbled under Kurt, as Kurt gently pulled out, taking the condom off and trying it in a knot. "Oh my god, are you okay? I don't believe we just broke the-"

Blaine interrupted Kurt by taking his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. "I love you, Kurt. I love you. We'll fix this desk tomorrow, I just really, really don't want to stop loving you" Blaine leaned up, kissing Kurt again. 

They ended up ignoring the mess of the desk, stumbling into their bedroom and ended up asleep, Blaine's arm over Kurt, and Kurt leaning back onto Blaine's chest.  _Home._

 

 


End file.
